Alégrate, Tavros
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: GamzeexTavros. Tavros se siente angustiado y muy desanimado. Gamzee solo quiere alegrarlo...


_Alégrate, Tavros._

― Deja de leer letras azules, amigo.

Tavros volteó la cabeza.

― Uh... me gustaría, pero no deja de incordiarme...

Gamzee rodeó la silla de ruedas y cerró la notebook con facilidad.

― Listo. Problema solucionado.

― Me gustaría decir que es cierto, pero no lo es... ella sigue en alguna parte, esperando para molestarme.

El otro rió y puso sus dedos debajo del mentón del chico, obligándolo a dejar esa actitud cabizbaja.

― HoNk.

― ¿Eh?

― Alégrate.

Tavros hizo una mueca de fingida sonrisa para luego volver a su expresión del principio. Desvió la mirada, incómodo.

― ¿Por qué dejas que los putísimos problemas te agobien? En serio, deberías intentar tomarte una Faygo conmigo y relajarte un rato, o no sé, podrías contarme tus prob...

Interrumpió la frase para darse cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de los ojos del más chico. Se mordía el labio casi imperceptiblemente, como si intentara con todas sus ganas no llorar.

― HoNk.

― Oye, Gamzee... necesito estar solo un rato, ¿Puedo? ―Dijo con evidente inquietud y a punto de largarse a llorar.

― No, suéltalo todo.

― Pero...

― Te hará sentir mejor. Y cuando toda esa putísima mierda pase, entonces estaré aquí para alegrarte.

Las lágrimas empaparon el rostro de Tavros. Estaban solos y sabía que no era tan malo consolarse en un amigo, de hecho, era algo que lo haría sentir mejor tal como éste decía.

Aun así, eran lágrimas de frustración. Por el color, Tavros las asociaba al agua sucia, porque era así como se sentía al llorar. Sucio. Inútil. La pena e impotencia se alojaban en su pecho como ese nudo en la garganta que jamás sería capaz de tragar y digerir. A veces se iba, pero siempre regresaba a incordiarle el día, dándole renovadas ganas de pensar que su vida era una verdadera mierda.

Gamzee pudo leer casi a la perfección su tristeza. Podía ver por todo lo que había pasado y siempre había sentido una gran compasión por él, casi un amor por ello. Y no por pena y mucho menos por lástima. Porque a veces el valor de seguir adelante sin cerrarse al mundo ni dejar de ser amable era una cualidad digna de respetar y de destacar en una persona.

― HoNk.

― Uh... para con eso...

El mayor le limpió las lágrimas, pasándole los pulgares por las mejillas para secárselas. Lo que empezó como un gesto tierno terminó una estirada de cachetes... Gamzee sonrió, mas esta vez era diferente. Su rostro no expresaba la diversión perezosa de siempre, sino que había un brillo en sus ojos que contagiaba verdadera alegría.

― ¿Te animarías si te cuento un secreto?

― ¿Un secreto? Claro... ―Respondió, curioso. De alguna manera, ya no tenía ganas de llorar. El gesto del contrario fue reconfortante.

― ¿Tienes idea de por qué amo a los putísimos payasos?

― No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

― Porque creo que se alimentan de sonrisas. De pequeños milagros. Me encantan las sonrisas ―Dijo, ampliando la suya― Asique sonríe, amigo. Eso es lo peor que le puedes hacer a Vriska.

Tavros esbozó una sonrisa, una genuina.

Gamzee asintió, como si aprobara aquello. Apoyó las rodillas en la punta de la silla, entre las piernas del chico con cuernos de toro, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Sintió como le correspondían con cierta timidez.

― Gamzee...

― HoNk.

― Uh...

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Por qué eres el único que me apoya en esto? Me refiero a... de esta forma tan directa. Sé que tengo amigos y no voy a ponerme a divagar sobre ello, pero es como si entre nosotros fuera diferente... eh... no sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero...

― Entiendo. ¿No ves que soy tu payaso? Soy un putísimo troll destinado por voluntad propia a alegrarle la existencia a un inválido que lo necesita. Quiero hacer esto, por más que empiece a sentir putísimos sentimientos colorados que no deberían estar ahí. Pero no importa.

Gamzee deshizo el abrazo lo suficiente para poder ver la expresión del menor. En su cara había confusión que pronto se fue convirtiendo en sorpresa. Sonrojada sorpresa.

Tavros se quedó en silencio, sin tener la menor idea de cómo responder a eso. Porque lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera deseos de corresponderle, y sin embargo, la inseguridad estaba instalada allí.

Los ojos color violeta adquirieron otro brillo diferente al anterior. No era alegría. Tampoco decepción. El otro no lo entendió hasta que los labios estaban unidos en un beso improvisado, impulso del silencio que incitaba al todo vale.

Tavros devolvió el beso y se dio cuenta de algo, como una revelación. Que el nudo en su garganta ya no estaba allí ni tampoco existía más incomodidad en su pecho. No más sentimientos negativos que lo hacían sentirse mal y ponerse a pensar depresiones hasta que lo agobiara el dolor de cabeza por guardarse esas cosas internamente. Ya no estaban ahí.

Se difuminaron y fueron reemplazados por colores.

Colores que variaban de rojo a violeta, y se convertían en nuevos sentimientos que se establecían y se afirmaban con cada roce de labios, cada caricia en su cintura, cada suspiro que se le escapaba.

Un pitido rompió su burbuja y apenas abrió los ojos que, a saber cuando los había cerrado, miraron la computadora en su regazo. Parpadeaba en insistente azul, azul Vriska.

Hey, Tavros, ¿No querías lanzar todo a la mierda? Casi podía escuchar a Rufio diciéndole esas palabras, como un fiel consejo.

Hazlo.

Lanza todo a la mierda.

Tavros rompió el contacto con Gamzee, observando que estaba a la espera y en vista de sus acciones. Pudo saborear la confianza que había adquirido de quien sabe dónde, y por un segundo, esperó a que la chica de un ojo pudiera verlo.

Mira, Vriska, como lanzo todo a la mierda.

Y con una simple acción, tiró la notebook lejos de él, mirando con atención como se hacía pedazos. Volvió la vista hacia su payaso, quien sonreía.

― HoNk.

El beso no tardó en unirlos dulcemente, mientras en otra habitación lejos de allí, una mujer leía con rabia que adiosToreador ha estrellado su ordenador contra la pared.


End file.
